Hear No Lies
by ViVid X
Summary: 'Shhhh... it's all right Sasuke' - He whispered hugging him closer. The kunai fell down and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. 'I swear to God Sasuke, I'll never let you go again, I treasure you so much, I want you in my life, please... come with me... ' BTW: That's my draw XD


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Naruto Shippuden'**

**Genre: Romance & Angst**

**Paring: Naruto & Sasuke**

**Rating: T- M**

**Warning: Yaoi...**

**AN: This is how I imagine the last fight between Naruto and Sasuke... ****Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Hear No Lies**_

_'We separated long ago...'_

- The gray clouds marched over the sky announcing the storm. Strong summer wind traveled across the valley kissing the green grass. There on the water surface in the middle of the two statues of Uchiha Madara and Hashirama Senju two ninjas stood perfectly still. The one with the blond hair and deep blue eyes frowned. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, a genin from Konoha... with a dream to become a Hokage in the near future. The beast is sealed deep within him, he's a jinchuriki of Kurama or the Nine tailed fox. On the other side, hunched in the fighting pose was Uchiha Sasuke. Pale face, black hair with a tint of blue. The last Sharingan user, the avenger... the one who's lost in the darkness, never satisfied. He forgot how it is to have a dreams, to have a future. The sound of their well known techniques filled the air.

'CHIDORI!'

'RASENGAN!'

Starting slow, kick by kick. Hands, arms, knees, face... there was no body part that didn't fought. Blow by blow. In the moment when the thunder roared two young men separated breathing heavily. It was just a start, they had plenty of Chakra left.

'Sasuke, I'm gonna bring you back to Konoha!'- the raspy voice said with a hint of pain and anger.

'I'll crush Konoha and avenge my brother!'

The blonde stared, now even angrier than before.

'Teme, can't you see what are you doing to yourself, you are making no sense, what about those who care for you?' - It's getting harder for Naruto to breath. It hurts. So many tears shaded over the loss of his best friend. The pain of losing Sasuke, the pain of not being able to help him, to return him on time, to talk to him properly...

'I DON'T NEED ANYONE!' *pant* 'Stop pretending, all of you. You people are lying every day to appear nice to others using you fake smiles!'

More kicking and swearing.

'Fake smiles, huh?' *growl* 'Better fake smile a day than to leave your friends!'- Naruto said wiping away the line of blood on his lower lip. Sasuke hissed throwing another punch.

'Friends?' *kick* 'WHO CARES ABOUT FRIENDSHIP?!'- Sasuke barked out the question throwing a kunai at Naruto. Naruto dodged it and jumped back.

'Everyone in Konoha, Kasashi- sensei, Sakura- chan, but you are too blind to see it, Sasuke!'- Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he run to the blonde.

'THEY MUST BE CRYING, HOW SAD THEY ARE!' - A sharp pain went through his jaw as Naruto kicked him. The bangs of his yellow hair covering his eyes. He pushed Sasuke up the tone of the statue.

'Baka... I- I care for you'

Sasuke gasped and froze. The pain and anger inside of him raised and he pushed Naruto away using his elbows. Standing up he clenched his fists and spat out some blood.

'WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY!?'- The sound of his voice was pure darkness and poison. There was a moment of silence. Pants and wind could be heard. Naruto's face softened and he walked to Sasuke. Sasuke flinched but saw nothing dangerous in Naruto's movements. He gasped as his heart skipped a beat. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and in instant he placed a kunai on Naruto's throat. He looked into those blue eyes, and his own eyes widened He never tough that he could see it again, always hoped, but never happened, and now from the person he adored the most.

Love and understanding. His eyes burned from all the tears he wanted to shed here, he wanted to cry his heart out. It hurts, his heart can no longer bare the pain of his existence, the pain he trowed upon Kakashi, Sakura, but most certainly Naruto... his fried, his sun, his air...

'Because I-

**CRRRRRAAAAAACCCCKKKK!**

The sound of thunder rolled over the valley. Sasuke heard it... every single word. Naruto gazed at his eyes. No longer able hold back Sasuke sobbed and pressed the kunai deeper into Naruto's skin. The blond didn't flinch, he hugged Sasuke while the other cried his hart out on his shoulder, clinging to him like he's holding his line of life. His pale fingers clenched in Naruto's black- orange jacket. He didn't want to let him go... he just wanted to stay here.

'N- Naruto' *sob*

'Shhhh... it's all right Sasuke' - He whispered hugging him closer. The kunai fell down and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck.

'I swear to God Sasuke, I'll never let you go again, I treasure you so much, I want you in my life, please... come with me... ' The blonde said at the verge of tears burying his face in Sasuke's hair and taking in the scent of wind and nature.

'Naruto I do-'

'We'll build the place for you to return to, together... Oh God... how many time have I dream about holding you like this'

Sasuke blushed and smiled wiping his tears away.

'Don't say such-'

'But, it's true' *smile*

Naruto cupped Sasuke's face with his hands and brushed away the tears. Sasuke looked up into his eyes and cupped Naruto's face in return. They got closer, and closer, drowning in the scent of one another. Light nip on Sasuke's lip caused a shiver to run down his spine and he closed his eyes... sinking deeper and deeper...

* * *

**A/N: If you want a lemon just say so :)**


End file.
